


Don't Stand so Close to Me

by SonicNotTheHog



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicNotTheHog/pseuds/SonicNotTheHog
Summary: Compelled to create more Rinchy goodness, in response to the comments from my first piece!Prompt comes from a Pinterest pin:"you have no idea what personal space is and it's really distracting when you face is two inches from mine, what if I turn my head and kiss you"Read it, and immediately saw Rinch!Hope you enjoy ^.^





	Don't Stand so Close to Me

The library was calm and quiet, the evening gloom only just creeping in the edges of the dusty windows. Harold sat in his usual spot, fingers tapping majestically across the keyboard, eyes glued to the bright screens. His posture was rigid, back stiff from hours sat at the desk, unmoving apart from the quick work of his deft hands as he sought the information John required. Case complete, he paused only long enough to refill his cup of green tea, returning to his desk to take advantage of the downtime to work on a personal project. Another number had been resolved, and he felt the satisfaction linger around the open space like a warm breeze. A ping broke the silence and a window popped open on the edge of a flickering screen, indicating someone had entered the library. The short man stopped typing only long enough to confirm the identity of the person, brief panic quickly replaced by reassurance. A small whine at his side confirmed what he knew, Bear recognised the intruder, no need for worry.

Returning to his coding, Harold shifted in his chair, trying without result to remove the stiffness in his back and shoulders. Approaching footsteps indicated John’s arrival, and Harold’s breath hitched slightly, before he replaced his well-crafted mask. Bear jumped up and ran towards the tall man as he rounded the corner and sounds of welcome and soft chuckles floated towards Harold as Bear inevitably attempted to knock over one of his favourite people.

The click of the dog’s claws on the floor grew louder as the pair made their way into the room, John’s footsteps a mere whisper against the unyielding floor. Harold blinked rapidly, thankful he had advance warning systems in place, knowing he would not otherwise hear John had arrived, not until he was standing right beside him.

“Mr Reese.”

Harold acknowledged his partner, surprising himself with the seductive undertone that laced his words. A deep, musky fragrance enveloped his senses as John came to a stop behind him, and Harold had to restrain himself from breathing in the delicious smell.

“Hello Finch, still working I see. You should take a break.”

As John spoke, he leant down over Harold’s shoulder to peer at the splatter of code on the screens. Unwilling to move, Harold noted the chiselled features of his friend’s face, the musk growing stronger, almost overwhelming him. From this close proximity he could see the beginnings of stubble appearing on John’s jaw, and he fought the urge to reach up and stroke the rough cheek.

“I assume our Number is home safely?”

The question was entirely too breathy for Harold’s liking, and he cringed inwardly, renewing his efforts to keep his thoughts concealed. A faint grin ghosted John’s features, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallowed before answering.

“Of course, Finch, no problems. Are we are done for the day?”

He turned to face his employer as he formed his question, and suddenly Harold couldn’t breathe. So close was John, he felt the warm damp air brush his cheek, saw the perfect movement of his lips as he formed the words. Finch’s heart pounded, and he desperately tried to organise his thoughts enough to reply. Having John stood this near to him made his head swim, and he felt the blush creep up his cheeks and ears. 

“Yes, thank you Mr Reese.” he managed to squeak out, eyes briefly closing as he willed himself to get a handle on his emotions.

John huffed a laugh, more damp air and sweet smell assaulted Harold’s senses and he felt like he might faint.

“Everything OK, Harold?”

Finch closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, attempting to steady his voice but only increasing the rate that John’s scent pervaded his body. As a result, the breathless reply Harold managed to whisper, gave away far more than he wanted.

“Fine thank you, Mr Reese. I am merely considering the need for you to be stood so close.”

John’s gaze was alight with steely fire, smile dancing on his seductive lips.

“I’m sorry Harold, am I distracting you?”

The deep gravel of his playful tone resonated in Harold’s belly, settling like a pool of rapidly spreading warmth within him. His breath caught again, and his body turned reflexively towards John, ending up almost nose to nose with him. His name dripped like honey from John’s tongue, and Harold found the urge to taste his words nearly overtake him. He subconsciously bit his lower lip, the slight pain enough to keep him from lunging at the taller man. The grin that spread across John’s handsome features was positively feral, and Harold felt himself come undone a little more.

“Harold?”

The liquid gold voice seeped into his pores, lighting his skin on fire. He was utterly powerless to stop the inhuman moan that escaped his lips. Before he could consider his response, feelings made surprisingly bold by the beckoning in John’s voice, Harold closed the short distance between them, pressing their mouths gently together. For a heartbeat, neither of them moved, then John was returning the pressure, his teeth grazing Harold’s lips. Finch couldn’t repress the shiver that slid down his body, exciting his nerves and making his hair stand. The pair stayed locked together, excitement passing between them like electricity, as they exchanged soft and hungry kisses. To Harold, it felt like an eternity had passed, before John pulled away licking his gorgeous lips, tasting, memorizing.

Finch stared up at him, eyes blown with lust, breath panting in short gasps. John gazed down at him, eyes filled with adoration and excitement. He grinned lustfully.

“Good night, Harold.”

John turned on his heel and headed towards the exit of the library, a slight sway in his hips that Harold couldn’t drag his eyes away from. As his long coat disappeared around the corner, Harold found his voice again.

“Good night, Mr Reese.”


End file.
